Calendrier de l'Avent
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Un petit tas d'OS sur le thème de Noël. Ils sont débiles (bon, pas tous) et... c'est parti jusqu'au 24ème !
1. Opération DÉCO !

******Calendrier de l'Avent** ******- Recueil d'OS**

******Rating : **K+

******Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient.

******Pairing :** Hiei x Kurama.

******Note : **OS écrit dans le cadre de la ******Huitième Nuit du FoF **- 60 Minutes Pour un Thème sur le thème « ******Guirlande** ». Un thème est donné toutes les heures et le but du jeu est d'écrire une mini-fic sur ledit thème et de poster sur pendant le temps imparti. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

******Note 2 :** Je profite de cette 8ème Nuit pour débuter un recueil d'OS sur le thème de Noël avec nos amis de Yû Yû Hakusho ! Principalement Humor, un peu de Romance sans doute. En espérant que ça vous plaise. Joyeux Noël.

******Note 3 :** Les pensées des personnages sont en ___italique_.

Joyeux Noël à vous ! En avance ? Mais non. Le temps que je finisse ce recueil il ne sera plus trop tôt ! x)

* * *

******OS n°1 :** Opération DE&CO, shonen-ai Hiei x Kurama. A quelques jours de noël, on décore la villa de Genkai. Hiei et Kurama s'occupent du salon avec le sapin. Hiei a des pensées peu orthodoxes et Kurama... Lui, il teste un nouveau style vestimentaire. Ou un nouveau style de sapin. A voir ! OS débile au possible...

* * *

******Opération "DÉCO" !**

- Hiei ! Tu pourrai m'aider !

Le concerné tourna la tête vers Kurama. Il avait deux énormes cartons sur les bras et semblait sur le point de tout laisser tomber. Hiei quant à lui était affalé sur le canapé, devant un film bizarre qui lui plaisait plutôt bien. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé quand un des deux cartons échappa à Kurama. Le jaganshi le rattrapa in extremis et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

- C'est quoi tous ces…trucs ?

- Des décorations de Noël, répondit Kurama en posant le premier carton sur la table du salon.

Hiei l'imita. Le yohko sorti un gros truc rouge et le mit sur la tête de Hiei, il en prit un second et fit pareil pour lui. Le koorime ouvrit de grands yeux et risqua un regard vers le grand miroir au dessus de la table. Il avait un chapeau rouge à pourtour en fourrure blanche avec un pompon et des étoiles lumineuses… Très seyant… Le kitsune quant à lui en avait un rouge et blanc avec un gros ressort rouge et un pompon blanc au bout. Encore plus seyant…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu…

- C'est bientôt Noël Hiei, on se met dans l'ambiance ! Je trouve que ça te va très bien moi…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Hiei n'était absolument pas du même avis. Quoique… En admettant que Kurama puisse être dans une tenue bien plus légère de la même couleur, avec ce chapeau… ça pourrait…

- Hiei, veux-tu ! Prends ça au lieu de fantasmer sur moi !

Hiei revint brusquement à la réalité en attrapant ce que lui lançait Kurama.

- Je fantasmais pas…

- C'est ça oui bien sûr. À voir ta tête tu ne fantasmais pas du tout, sourit le kitsune.

- Hn.

Hiei ne pu retenir un sourire.

___Je fantasme si je veux._

Il suivit Kurama jusqu'au sapin qui trônait dans le coin près de la table. Hiei ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait mettre un arbre dans une pièce à cette période de l'année, et encore moins pourquoi il fallait l'affubler de toutes sortes de babioles colorées. Remarque, avec le botaniste qui lui servait de petit ami, ça le surprenait qu'à demi.

- Aide moi à accrocher les boules.

- Quelles boules ?

Sans répondre, Kurama commença à suspendre les boules multicolores sur le sapin. Le jaganshi hocha les épaules et fit de même.

- C'est joli tu trouve pas ? Hiei ?

Il se tourna vers le concerné qui essayait tant bien que mal de déplier un très long truc coloré et l'emmêlait plus qu'il ne le déroulait. Hiei répondit par un « Oui c'est pas mal… Mais où ça commence et où ça finit cette chose ? »

- Attends je vais t'aider. La chose s'appelle une guirlande chéri.

- Hn. Une guirlande ? Ça sert à quoi ?

- Au même truc que les boules et l'étoile, à décorer.

Kurama l'aida à démêler la guirlande verte et rouge. Il commença à l'enrouler sur le haut du sapin, laissant Hiei faire en dessous.

- Aaaaaahhh !

- Un problème mon cœur ?

Hiei serra les dents. Kurama venait de lui plaquer ses mains gelées sur le bas du dos.

- Ne refais jamais ça !

- Je croyais que tu adorais le contact du froid…

Kurama susurrait à l'oreille du koorime tout en promenant ses mains gelées sur ses côtes et ses hanches.

- Rah oui j'adore ça, mais préviens la prochaine fois, j'ai failli avoir une attaque…

- Par quelle magie ? Ton cœur ne bat pas.

- Hn. C'était imagé.

Hiei se retourna et attrapa les lèvres de son homme entre les siennes. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, le yohko réchauffait ses pauvres mains sur le ventre et la poitrine du jaganshi qui frissonnait à chaque contact. Hiei rompit lentement le baiser.

- Hmmm… Kitsu… Tu sais que tu ronronne quand tu m'embrasse ? sourit Hiei.

- Qu…quoi ? Ah ?

Hiei rit.

- Oui ! C'est plutôt mignon d'ailleurs…

Le koorime ferma à demi les yeux et quémanda un autre baiser que le yohko lui offrit avec plaisir, se surprenant à ronronner… effectivement…

- Hum…

Kurama avait rompu le baiser et farfouillait dans un carton. Hiei l'observa, surpris.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je cherch… ah ! Voila.

Le kitsune se planta devant Hiei avec un sourire étrange.

___Bon… Ok. Là je sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête mais je le sens pas… C'est quoi ce machin ? Une autre guirlande ? Elle est bizarre…_

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que ?

Des lianes enserrèrent Hiei des chevilles jusqu'aux coudes, l'empêchant de bouger. Kurama, un sourire amusé et calculateur sur les lèvres, entreprit d'enrouler l'espèce de guirlande bizarre autour du cou de Hiei, comme un collier, la faisant remonter un peu sur les côté en genre d'épaulettes. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, observant le résultat face à un Hiei interdit, puis prit l'extrémité de la guirlande qu'il brancha dans la prise non loin.

Hiei s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël, le chapeau clignotait en rouge et la guirlande changeait de couleur en rythme.

___Nan mais il a craqué son slip ?_

- Parfait. Tu es kawaii comme ça, observa Kurama, les mains sur les hanches.

- Hein ? Mais mais… où tu vas ?

- J'vais chercher un truc…

___Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Je veux bien aller jusqu'à me fringuer en écolière si il veut, mais là il a déconné…_

Kurama revint rapidement. Hiei reconnu immédiatement ce que le kitsune était allé chercher… Un appareil photo.

- Tu vas pas me faire ça ?

- Faire quoi ? Allez, fais un sourire, cheese !

Le flash se déclencha sur un Hiei abasourdi.

- Super. Aller fais quand même un sourire !

- Hn. Puis quoi encore…

- Hiei, fais pas la tronche. C'est pour ma collection personnelle de photos rigolotes Hieiennes !

- Tu veux dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?

- Oui quelques unes… Dont la splendide salopette rose et bien sûr l'horreur verte qui te va très bien aussi.

- …

- Kurama, tu as des stickers dorés ? J'en ai pl…

Genkai, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle regarda alternativement Kurama puis Hiei, fit un signe derrière elle. On vit entrer Shizuru, Yukina, Yusuke, Keiko et enfin Kuwabara. Hiei devint livide. Il hésitait entre le fait de tourner cela en dérision ou alors rentrer dans un trou. Il envisagea même de se planquer derrière le sapin ou de faire le mort.

Après un blanc pendant lequel l'information leur montait au cerveau, un grand éclat de rire retenti.

- Bwarf ! Hiei ça t…t…te… TE VA COMME UN GANT !

Kuwabara se roulait presque parterre. Les autres riaient aussi, Kurama lança un regard à Hiei l'air de dire « Oups. Promis tu pourra me rendre la pareille. » et celui-ci gronda… Plutôt fortement.

Le silence se fit.

___Bon… Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer._

Hiei observa alternativement chaque personne présente puis illumina son œil gauche en rouge. L'étonnement se lisait sur les visages. Il changea avec l'œil droit. Puis les alluma à tour de rôle.

- Hiei ! Tu…

Kurama éclata de rire avant de pouvoir finir sa phrase. Suivit de très près par les autres.

Hiei sourit lui aussi. Il se vengerai, il était plus à ça près avec eux de toute manière.

___Kurama… Ma vengeance sera terrible…_

Il varia du rouge au vert puis au violet, ses pouvoirs ne lui permettaient pas plus de couleurs, mais l'alternance sur ses yeux était du meilleur effet.

Il faut dire que Hiei, avec un bonnet de Père Noël clignotant et une guirlande aux ampoules multicolores et avec ses trois yeux qui clignotent en rouge-vert-violet, ça valait le détour !

___Hn. Ouais, joyeux Noël baka na hito._

* * *

******Info 1 :** "L'horreur verte" cf. ma fic ___Christmas Time has come to Town_, il s'agit du tablier de Kurama (qui était à Shiori avant) qui est vert avec de grandes fleurs très esthétiques et que Hiei appelle l'horreur verte…

******Info 2 : **"Baka na hito" signifie "imbécile(s)".

* * *

Oulalah que c'est débile !

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu. C'est le premier de la série. Combien y en aura ? 24 ? Comme les jours avant Noël ? Peut-être...

メリークリスマス皆さん！Joyeux Noël à tous et toutes, profitez bien du Saint-Nicolas et gavez-vous de chocolats ! ^^

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit cadeau de noyel à l'auteur... comme une jooolie review avec un beauuu ruban !


	2. Le Charme des Hiruiseki

**Calendrier de l'Avent - Recueil d'OS**

**Rating : **K

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

**Note : **OS écrit dans le cadre de la **Huitième Nuit du FoF **- 60 Minutes Pour un Thème sur le thème « **Présent** ». Un thème est donné toutes les heures et le but du jeu est d'écrire une mini-fic sur ledit thème et de poster sur pendant le temps imparti. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

* * *

**OS n°2 : **Hiei et Yukina sont les enfants d'Hina, une femme des glaces du royaume de Koorime. Ils sont jumeaux. Mais Hiei n'a jamais avoué à Yukina qu'il était son frère. Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël au Nigenkai, la neige tombe, et les pierres d'Hirui se manifestent. Aucun pairing.

* * *

**Le charme des Pierres d'Hirui**

La neige tombait en petits flocons épars. Hiei leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux, appréciant le vent froid sur son visage. En tant que koorime, il aimait le froid et adorait la neige. Tout comme sa sœur jumelle, Yukina. Il se souvint de ce qu'avait dit Shizuru la veille.

« Tu devrai dire à Yukina que tu es son frère, ça serait un superbe cadeau de noël pour elle, tu sais. »

Un cadeau ? De l'avoir pour frère ? Hiei avait du mal à y croire. Il n'avait pas un passé très glorieux, loin de là et il savait qu'il était… avait été… un assassin. Qui voudrait d'un assassin pour frère ?

- Tss.

Il soupira et leva une main paume vers le ciel pour attraper un gros flocon et admirer sa forme artistique. Il trouvait remarquable la diversité des formes et surtout, leur complexité, et trouvait ça très joli. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Yukina s'approcher.

- Hiei ?

Il sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers elle. Il la salua d'un signe de tête.

- Tu n'es pas à l'intérieur avec les autres ?

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question. La jeune princesse des glaces sourit et fit non de la tête.

- Je voulais voir tomber la neige.

- Hn. Nostalgie ?

- Un peu. Mais ma vraie famille est ici à présent. J'aimerai quand même retourner voir Ruhi de temps en temps, elle me manque.

_Ruhi… La femme qui m'avait jeté dans la forêt des Ténèbres et qui se disait être la meilleure amie de notre mère…_

Hiei se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées. Il était en débardeur et ne semblait pas avoir froid. Certes c'est un démon de feu, mais Yukina savait qu'il détestait les températures supérieures à vingt-cinq degrés, alors que visiblement il supportait très bien celles inférieures à zéro.

- Tu viens d'une région froide du Makai, Hiei ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La voix cristalline de sa sœur le ramena sur Terre.

- Euh. Oui en quelque sorte, répondit-il, embêté.

Elle sourit et le détailla. Shizuru lui avait glissé qu'elle trouvait qu'elle et Hiei se ressemblaient beaucoup au niveau du visage, ce à quoi Yukina n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle espérait vraiment que son frère disparu ressemble à Hiei. Et mieux : que ce soit Hiei. Elle en faisait le vœux dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, étant un peu superstitieuse.

Hiei, légèrement gêné, la laissa le détailler, ne sachant trop que dire. Finalement, elle brisa le silence.

- Tu as de la famille quelque part, toi ?

Elle détourna les yeux en posant cette question, par peur ou par timidité ? Qui sait. Sur le visage de Hiei, se lut d'abord l'étonnement. Il rougit ensuite, de plus en plus embêté. Elle le savait ou quoi ?

- Hn. Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas connu mon père, je ne sais pas si il est mort ou vif, ma mère, je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs d'elle et…

- Oui ?

- Rien.

Hiei se détourna, espérant qu'elle laisse tomber et retourne à l'intérieur. La jeune fille tendit le bras vers lui et lui effleura l'épaule. Hiei se raidit et se tourna à demi, l'observant, attendant.

Au moment où la main de Yukina entra en contact avec l'épaule de Hiei, la pierre d'Hirui de celle-ci se mit à luire. La lueur traversait les fibres du kimono bleu glacier de la jeune koorime. Les yeux de Hiei s'agrandirent légèrement.

La princesse des glaces sorti son cristal et le tint dans la paume, étonnée. Hiei lui fit face, tout aussi incrédule qu'elle. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur contre sa poitrine. En baissant la tête il s'aperçu que sa pierre, pourtant bien cachée sous le débardeur noir, luisait elle aussi, et commençait à se soulever.

- Mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. La pierre de Yukina flottait dans l'air entre eux et tendait vers Hiei. Celle de Hiei acheva de s'extirper du vêtement et flotta doucement vers Yukina. Le jaganshi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il osait à peine respirer.

Les yeux de Yukina, d'abord emplis d'étonnement, devinrent d'une surprenante douceur et Hiei y vit perler des larmes. Le joli visage de la jeune koorime s'illumina d'un large sourire. Deux perles tombèrent de ses cils.

- Yukina je…

Il suspendit sa phrase, perdu, gêné, apeuré. Il leva la main et attrapa sa pierre, mettant fin au charme. Il tourna le dos à sa sœur.

- Hiei, murmura-t-elle, regarde-moi s'il te plait.

Hésitant, le jaganshi finit par obéir. Il s'attendait à la voir pleurer, triste et anéantie. Rien n'en fut. Yukina pleurait, mais c'était des larmes de joie qui roulaient sur ses joues et se transformaient en magnifiques pierres d'un bleu parfait. Elle attendait qu'il lui dise ce que les larmes de leur mère, Hina, avaient révélées.

« Je n'ai jamais tenu à me présenter à elle comme étant son frère. »

Hiei ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette phrase qu'il avait dit à Shigure avant son opération, et des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à faire ce choix…

- Yukina… Ton frère a… toujours été près de toi.

- Je sais, murmura-t-elle. J'ai souhaité de tout mon cœur que ce soit toi Hiei. De tout mon cœur. Depuis le jour où tu m'a sauvé de Tarukane, ce jour béni ou j'ai enfin retrouvé mon frère. Même si tu persistait à dire le contraire, j'avais le sentiment que c'était toi. Tu as du le sentir lorsque je t'avais demandé de prendre mon cristal avant ton départ pour le château de Mukuro, il y a trois ans.

- Comment as-tu pu… espérer que ça soit moi ? Yukina, je suis un assassin, qui voudrait de quelqu'un comme moi pour frère ?

La voix de Hiei tremblait, ses mains aussi. Sa sœur les saisit.

- Hiei. Quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, courageux, toujours là pour tes amis, et ta famille, tu es… Hiei je ne peux pas imaginer mieux comme frère, tu es toi ! Ton passé, c'est ton passé, ne le laisse pas retenir ton élan Hiei. Tu n'es pas un assassin.

- Yukina…

Hiei sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les refoula difficilement, ému, mais ne pu empêcher ses yeux de briller. La jeune fille passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et se serra contre lui. Hiei, perdu, l'enserra doucement.

- Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes, sur le calendrier ningen ? glissa-t-elle à son oreille.

- Non…

- Noël, Hiei. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau présent. Je peux enfin t'appeler « mon frère », je suis heureuse, Hiei, vraiment heureuse.

Elle ferma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans le cou du jaganshi qui posa sa joue contre elle.

La neige tombait toujours, en gros flocons épars et sophistiqués. Oui, Hiei ne pouvait pas lui faire un plus beau cadeau que celui-ci. S'il savait tous les vœux qu'il venait d'exaucer ! La koorime sourit, aux anges.

Elle avait enfin retrouvé son frère, et à ce jour, plus rien ni personne ne les séparera.

* * *

Oh, moins débile que le premier nee ? Et plus mignon aussi.

C'est une des manières que j'imagine pour l'avouation (comment ça ça n'existe pas ? :-O) de Hiei quant à son lien familial avec Yukina.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews !


	3. Un coutal, des couteaux, non ?

**Calendrier de l'Avent**** - Recueil d'OS**

**Rating : **K+ et T sur la fin…

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi sama.

**Pairing : **Hiei x Kurama.

**Note : **Désolé pour le retard… Celles et ceux qui me connaissent savent que j'excelle dans ce domaine… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ! Cet OS est bien plus long que les deux premiers, pour la peine. Le sous-thème de cet OS, comme le sous-entend le titre, est **couteau**. Pour plus d'informations sur les autres OS de ce recueil ou mes autres fics en général, RDV sur mon Live Journal, suivant le lien Homepage dans mon profil.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_. Certains mots au ton plus élevé aussi.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**OS n°3 : **Un coutal, des couteaux, non ? OS avec shonen-ai Hiei x Kurama. Nous savons tous que les derniers jours avant noël sont d'une effervescence sans pareil… Qui ne s'est pas encore retrouvé en panne de papier cadeau à la dernière minute ? Qu'offrir à un NPP ? (NPP : Nabot Pyromane Psychopathe, en français dans le texte).

* * *

**Un coutal, des couteaux, non ?**

- Kuwabara… Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que tu fais avec ce couteau de cuisine ? Et avec _mon_ papier cadeau ?

Le ningen s'affairait à emballer un vieux couteau de cuisine et s'y prenait pour ainsi dire… comme un manche. Sa sœur regardait mourir leur papier cadeau. Ou plus précisément, leur _dernier_ papier cadeau.

- Bein ça se voit non ? J'emballe un cadeau pour le pyromane psychopathe !

_Le pyromane psychopathe… Sous-entendu : Hiei… D'accord… Reste calme Shizuru… Reste TRÈS calme… Mon papier cadeau CHER et surtout DERNIER du magasin est en train d'être réduit en miettes par un demeuré congénital… Je. Vais. Le. Tuer._

- DONNES-MOI CE PAPIER TOUT DE SUITE !

Le rouquin tendit le reste du rouleau à sa sœur sans paraître perturbé pour autant, se piquant le doigt pour la quinzième fois en fermant le papier.

- Ça va pas la tête d'emballer un couteau ? Et de ruiner le papier ? Je te rappelle qu'il reste encore plusieurs _gros_ paquets à emballer et que c'est le _dernier_ rouleau qu'on ait, et qu'il est absolument _hors de question _d'aller au magasin la veille de Noël !

- T'as qu'à prendre du papier alu, ça brille, ça fera l'affaire, répondit-il sans lever la tête.

_Je. Vais. Le. Tuer._

- DU PAPIER ALU ? ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?

Les 3 G que Kuwabara se prit dans la figure suite au hurlement de sa sœur ne semblèrent pas l'incommoder plus que ça. Il allait passer l'arme à gauche quand le téléphone le sauva de justesse.

_Respire Shizuru. Mais qui m'a fichu un frère pareil ?_

- Oui ? dit-elle en gardant difficilement son calme.

- Shizuru ? C'est Kurama, excuses-moi de te déranger la veille de Noël, mais je voulais savoir s'il te restait du papier ca…

*clac*

_Grrr je vais tous les saigner._

**x-x-x-x**_  
_

- Un soucis Kitsu ?

- Euh… Elle m'a raccroché au nez. Elle avait l'air furax.

- Shizuru ? Furax ? Tu rigoles ? Elle a un calme olympien, sinon elle aurait déjà tué Kuwabara il y a belle lurette.

_Tué Kuwabara… Oyo… Etant donné le ton qu'elle avait, je sais pas si je dois rire ou téléphoner à la police…_

- Hey oh, Kurama, je te parle, fit Hiei en agitant sa main devant les yeux du roux.

- Hein ? Euh oui, oui. Viens il faut qu'on fasse un saut au magasin on a plus de papier et il faut que tout soit emballé pour ce soir.

Hiei devint livide.

_Moi qui ai déjà horreur des magasins en temps normal, mais la veille d'une importante fête ningen ? Il veut ma mort ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me fasse endurer ça ?  
_

- Pourquoi pas du papier alu ? Ça a la même teinte, risqua le koorime.

Les yeux de Kurama s'illuminèrent d'une lueur dorée, Hiei rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se disputer avec Kurama, et encore moins avec Yôko Kurama…

- On y va ? souffla-t-il en tendant sa veste au kitsune.

**x-x-x-x**

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

Kuwabara courait en rond dans la plus grande pièce de leur appartement, sa sœur aux trousses.

- Reviens ici tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter !

- Je pense que je le regretterai plus si je te laissais m'attraper… AAHHHHH !

- Tu vas comprendre ta douleur !

Avouons que la scène doit être plutôt comique.

- Hum. Je dérange pas ?

Le frère et la sœur s'arrêtèrent net, comme une vidéo qu'on aurait mis sur pause, et fixèrent Genkai d'un air incrédule.

- Vous vous demandez comment je suis entrée ? Simple : par la porte, grâce à la clef posée sur la boîte aux lettres. Un coup de chance non ? Et, je peux savoir ce que c'est le sang parterre ici ? Y a eu un meurtre ? Hum non oubliez ça, finalement je veux pas le savoir. Tu as faim Shizuru ? Tu cours après ton frère avec un couteau de cuisine à la main.

- Je t'explique si tu veux, risqua le ningen, mais tiens-la ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir, acheva-t-il d'un ton dramatique.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! le menaça sa sœur.

Genkai les jaugea un moment puis brandit fièrement un sachet d'où dépassaient deux rouleaux de papier cadeaux.

- Je sauve une vie ? lança-t-elle, amusée.

- Momentanément, répondit Shizuru en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Comment ça ''momentanément'' ? glapit son frère.

**x-x-x-x**

_Oh mon Dieu…_

Hiei se laissa glisser dos contre le mur jusqu'à s'asseoir parterre. Ils avaient passé près de deux heures dans un magasin bondé, où personne n'est poli, pas même les vendeurs et les caissières, pourtant ils en rentraient, de l'argent ! Hiei avait cru mourir. Kurama avait presque perdu son calme plusieurs fois. Presque. Le jaganshi n'en pouvait plus. Il observa le yôko ouvrir les rouleaux de papier.

- Bon… Hiei, tu me tiens ça s'il te plait ?

Une onomatopée lui parvint. Il constata que Hiei était avachit sur le plancher.

- Allons, c'était pas si terrible que ça. Ramène ta fraise par ici, dit-il avec un sourire.

_Bon, maintenant soit il cède - ce que, normalement, il fera - soit je peux commencer à courir. Ah, il se lève. Pas de fumée. Bien. Ouf._

- Mets ta main ici s'il te plait… Merci…

Le kitsune était concentré à son ouvrage. Hiei soupira, il avait une tête comme un autobus et n'avait qu'une envie : prendre un bain et se vider la caboche. Mais avec Kurama et son extraordinaire capacité à l'empêcher de s'éclipser, c'était mal parti.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le roux se tourna vers lui.

- Hiei, tu peux disparaître maintenant, le reste, tu n'as pas le droit de le voir avant demain. Repos, lieutenant ! acheva-t-il avec un salut militaire.

- À vos ordres colonel, fit le jaganshi en lui rendant son salut qu'il coupla d'un clin d'œil amusé.

_Chouette, vite, vite, vite, un BAIN ! J'espère que ce fichu kitsune ne tombera pas par hasard sur les paquets que j'ai planqué pour lui en rangeant les autres…_

Kurama regarda Hiei disparaître dans la salle de bain avec un sourire.

_Y a plus qu'à prier pour qu'il s'endorme dedans. Muahahaha. Ça va être ma fête avant l'heure._

Son sourire devint carnassier. Il chassa temporairement ces pensées de sa tête et reporta son attention aux trois cadeaux qu'il destinait à Hiei.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- N'oublie pas de couper l'eau ! cria-t-il.

- C'est fait ! lui répondit la voix du koorime.

_Ouf, deux inondations, ça m'a amplement suffit…_

Il emballa rapidement les cadeaux de Hiei et écrivit une carte qu'il glissa dans le replis d'un des paquets. Il aimait beaucoup lui faire des déclarations par écrit, et savait que Hiei adorait les lire, et qu'il les gardait précieusement.

Il alla ranger les trois présents sous le sapin, à côté des autres, puis tenta une approche vers la salle de bain. Il entrouvrit la porte.

Seule la tête de Hiei dépassait du bain moussant à la vanille. Ses cheveux étaient humides et plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, si tant est que ça soit possible, et il avait les yeux fermés. Son souffle était profond et régulier. Il dormait.

_Excellent._

Kurama se glissa en catimini dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

**x-x-x-x**

- Pourquoi j'ai pas pu prendre ce couteau pour Hiei ? Comme si un livre allait lui faire plaisir… Un couteau, au moins, ça lui aurait servit !

- Un vieux couteau de cuisine rouillé ? Tu rigoles ? intervint Shizuru. Et puis le livre que j'ai pris à la place, crois-moi qu'il va lui servir !

Elle et Genkai échangèrent un regard puis se mirent à rire. Kuwabara essaya de leur soutirer des informations au sujet dudit livre mais sans succès. Lui, sa sœur, Genkai, Yukina, Koenma et Botan se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de Kurama - et de Hiei, accessoirement - chez lequel ils allaient passer Noël. Seules Shizuru, Genkai et Yukina étaient au courant de la relation de Hiei et Kurama, ceux-ci préférant être plutôt discrets pour le moment. À dire vrai, ils appréhendaient un peu la réaction éventuelle de leurs camarades. À tort ou à raison.

Le petit groupe fut accueilli par Keiko qui leur ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, Yusuke rodant autour du sapin, et Hiei et Kurama étant occupés dans la cuisine.

En apprenant ça, Kuwabara se précipita dans ladite pièce, où il bloqua. Kurama portait un tablier vert avec de gros motifs fleuris, Hiei quant à lui en avait un noir avec une souris habillée en maid dessus et l'inscription blanche ''Desperate mousewhife''. Une vision… Improbable et… Inoubliable.

_Tu parles d'un soir de Noël, ça sera le meilleur depuis longtemps !_

Les épaules du ningen commencèrent par tressauter jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et commence à se rouler parterre, mort de rire.

Hiei, sous la menace du regard doré de Kurama, ne crama pas le ningen no baka qui se tortillait parterre.

_À présent, je suis certain que ma réputation est définitivement ruinée… _

Le jaganshi retourna à son affaire, faisant _très difficilement _abstraction du ver qui refusait de mourir juste derrière lui. Yusuke vint le ramasser, charriant Hiei au passage.

Quand vint finalement le moment d'ouvrir les paquets…

- Ouah, il est drôlement beau, remarqua Hiei, superbes finitions. Merci Kitsu !

Le koorime eut un mouvement pour embrasser Kurama mais se retint avec regret. Le roux lui fit un sourire.

- C'est quoi ? s'imposa Kuwabara.

- Un Bowie, répondit Hiei en montrant le superbe couteau.

Il avait des plaquettes de manche en bois de cerf, une garde mince symétrique, une lame Bowie à contre tranchant et un fourreau de cuir moulé et cousu avec passage de ceinture. Couteau d'une longueur totale de vingt-cinq centimètres.

- Un couteau ? Je voulais t'en offrir un mais Shizuru m'a pas laissé faire ! Elle a prit un je-ne-sais-quoi à la place ! lança le ningen.

- Ce tu-ne-sais-quoi lui fera sans doute plus plaisir et lui servira bien plus que le vieux couteau de cuisine que tu as désespérément tenté d'emballer et qui a ruiné les trois quarts de MON papier cadeau bleu brillant très cher !

- Du calme, intervint Kurama. Il te plait Hiei ?

- Il est superbe, merci.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Hiei, et ils virent dans ses yeux une lueur qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu auparavant.

_Ce mec est quand même difficile à cerner… Je me demande si il est toujours d'un aussi mauvais caractère… _

Kuwabara entreprit d'ouvrir le cadeau que venait de lui lancer Genkai.

- Alors, Hiei, comment trouves-tu mon cadeau à moi ? Celui que Kuwabara voulait pas que je t'offre ? Il est GÉNIAL hein ? lança fièrement Shizuru.

- Minute, répondit celui-ci en commençant à déchirer le papier.

- Si tu savais le mal que j'ai eu à le dénicher !

- Hum ? Oh…oh…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement lorsqu'il découvrit le livre en question, son ton avait été légèrement pervers. Il mit le livre devant le nez de Kurama qui ouvrit de grands yeux avec un ''ouah !'' étonné.

- Merci ! lança le jaganshi avec un clin d'œil.

- Y a pas de quoi, fais-en bon usage, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Hey le nabot, fais voir le bouquin !

- Bouge ! C'est pas pour toi ça. Oh, à moins que… Berk, souffla Hiei. Je préfère pas y penser.

- Yusuke !

Kurama venait de se faire enlever le livre des mains par un Urameshi au meilleur de sa forme. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Faut dire que la couverture était déjà très intéressante… Yusuke ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Urameshi, c'est quoi ?

- Ça, Kuwabara, c'est un… euh… un…

- Un Kâma-Sûtra, compléta Shizuru.

- Un Kâma-Sûtra _gay_, corrigea Kurama.

- Un cadeau très chouette, et très utile, ajouta Hiei en le récupérant et en commençant à le feuilleter.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, Koenma et Botan restèrent interdits. Keiko sourit.

- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es… _homosexuel_ ? souffla Yusuke.

Kurama retint son souffle mais garda la tête haute. Hiei ne cilla pas.

- Oui, homosexuel, gay, le choix est vaste. Ça pose un problème quelconque ?

- En ce qui me concerne, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, intervint Keiko, ça me conforte dans mon projet.

- Ton… projet ? demanda Hiei.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis s'approcha pour lui murmurer.

- Je comptais te caser avec Kurama.

- Tu n'aura pas à le faire, chuchota Hiei, nous t'avons devancée.

- Oh ! Mais c'est génial ! s'écria-t-elle.

Si près de l'oreille de Hiei que celui-ci recula.

- Pour moi tout est parfait alors. Yusuke ? C'est quoi cette tête ! Ça te dérange ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Le mazoku sortit de sa torpeur et secoua la tête.

- Euh, bein non. Pourquoi ça me dérangerai ? Je connais Hiei depuis euh, cinq ans maintenant, ça va pas me déranger. Tant que tu me dragues pas, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de celui-ci avec un air amusé.

- Rassure toi, t'es pas mon genre… Et vous non plus, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Koenma et de Kuwabara.

Botan finit par sourire. Après tout, Yusuke avait raison, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Koenma la suivit, puis Kuwabara.

- Je suis ravi de pas être ton genre le nain, vraiment très très heureux.

- C'est pas parce que je suis gay que j'ai mauvais goût figure toi, répliqua le jaganshi.

- Va te faire…

- Foutre ? Oh merci, c'est déjà fait, fit-il.

Kurama se mit à rire, plutôt nerveusement, ça lui avait échappé ; suivit de près par les autres qui ne saisirent pas la nuance dans la voix du yôko. L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement.

Hiei profita d'un moment d'inattention pour glisser à l'oreille de Kurama :

- C'est plutôt un bon début. Prochaine étape, nouvel an ?

- Oui, ça me paraît être une bonne idée, sourit le kitsune.

- D'ici là…

Hiei fit défiler quelques pages du Kâma-Sûtra avec l'air de quelqu'un ayant des tonnes de projets…

* * *

_Bain moussant à la vanille : _J'ai impunément piqué l'idée à euh Kaneda26… Je crois… Faut dire qu'elle est bonne, cette idée ^_^

_Couteau Bowie : _C'est un grand couteau de chasse, pour ceux qui ont le même genre de références que moi (pauvres de vous…), Crocodile Dundee en porte toujours un. Ce sont de beaux couteaux, moi qui aime les armes blanches, hé hé. Les prix sont variables, mais les plus beaux sont aussi les plus chers. J'en ai récemment vu un à 55 843 yens, soit 500 euros. Mais il était splendide… Bref.

_Maid : _Je vous invite à aller voir l'article « Maid café » sur Wikipedia français. :-)

* * *

Ah ! Le troisième OS, en février ! Yaay ! Comme quoi suffisait d'y croire XD

J'ose espérer qu'il vous a plu, et que vous reviendrez _*grand sourire plein de dents très trèèès blanches*_ !

Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews et mettent ce recueil dans leurs fav et leurs story alert. Je vous nem.


	4. Chatapulte

**Calendrier de l'Avent**** - Recueil d'OS**

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi sama.

**Pairing : **Yusuke x Keiko, Hiei x Kurama.

**Note : **Le sous-thème de ce OS est « **chat **». L'idée m'est venue alors que je gratouillais le chat norvégien d'un ami qui passait son après-midi à perdre ses poils blancs sur mon pantalon noir. Eh oui, je n'aime pas trop les chats u_u Et je dois dire que le titre a été piqué à une expression de Mel Brooks dans son film _La Folle Histoire du Monde_.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

* * *

**OS n°4 :** Difficile de résumer un OS dont le titre dit tout… Hum, Noël approche, et maître Genkai a décidé de s'offrir un chat, un peu en avance. La nouvelle n'enchante que peu de monde… Le rebord de fenêtre ne peut appartenir à deux individus, foi de youkai.

* * *

**Chatapulte**

- Hiei ? Ça va pas ?

Keiko s'avança un peu pour mieux voir le visage du youkai qui avait une expression presque choquée. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle agita sa main devant ses yeux.

- Hn ?

- Bein qu'est-ce t'as ? demanda à son tour Yusuke.

- C'est quoi la masse blanche informe sur le rebord de la fenêtre ?

Il désigna l'endroit qu'on pouvait appeler ''la résidence secondaire de Hiei'' avec un air méfiant. Yusuke s'approcha et observa la chose. On aurait dit une grosse boule de poils blanche. Il la titilla un peu du doigt. La chose émit un miaulement sonore et mécontent.

- Yusuke ! N'embête pas Mojito ! Il n'aime pas ça, intervint Genkai, le doigt levé en signe de menace.

Hiei resta interdit. Kurama grimaça, il n'aimait pas trop ce genre d'animal. Yusuke et Kuwabara échangèrent un regard. Mojito ? Mais ça se boit ça non ?

L'animal se déplia paresseusement et les jaugea d'un air méfiant. Il entreprit ensuite de faire sa toilette devant l'air étonné des jeunes gens.

_C'est quoi cette horrible chose ? Et sur MON rebord de fenêtre en plus ? Hn._

Hiei lança un regard assassin au chat qui planta ses yeux jaunes dans les rubis flamboyants du jaganshi, et ne cilla pas.

_C'est qu'il me défie ce truc…_

Nul ne su si le grondement qui suivit provenait du chat ou du koorime. Aucun de cillait et Genkai commençait à trouver la situation dangereuse pour l'animal.

- Bien, les présentations sont faites alors, on va bientôt pouvoir manger.

- Mais euh, Genkai, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce chat ? demanda Keiko.

- Il habite ici. Je l'ai acheté avant-hier à Mushiyori. Il s'appelle Mojito.

- Un chat, ici ? Mais, et Puu ? s'indigna Yusuke. C'est un oiseau !

- Puu ? Tu l'as bien regardée ta créature spirituelle ? Tu as vu un peu la taille de Puu ? J'ai plus peur qu'il ne mange le chat que l'inverse !

_Ah euh hum. Elle a pas tort dans le fond._

Kurama surveillait Hiei du coin de l'œil. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas les chats, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie que le jaganshi le saigne dans le salon de maître Genkai. Yusuke eut alors la meilleure idée du monde. Pour un demi-mazoku.

- Hiei ? Tu viens, ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pas mis une raclée !

_Bien joué Yusuke, Hiei ne résiste pas à la provocation._

Le youkai tressaillit.

- Me mettre une raclée ? Toi ? Laisses-moi rire.

- Ah ouais ? Ramènes-toi un peu qu'on discute. D'homme à homme, menaça Yusuke en retroussant ses manches.

Hiei retira sa cape, dévoilant des épaules et des bras musclés, et un kokuryuha visible. Yusuke frissonna.

- Hey, t'as enlevé le bandage ? Ça va pas ?

- Calmes-toi Yusuke. Il y a toujours un bandage, mais celui-ci fonctionne comme les entraves spirituelles avec lesquelles tu t'es entraîné. Une fois posé, il devient invisible. Tu ne risque donc pas de te faire rôtir. Mais ne t'imagines pas tiré d'affaire pour autant…

Les yeux du jaganshi s'illuminèrent dangereusement d'une lueur bleutée et ses cheveux ondulèrent. Yusuke se tint prêt à riposter.

- Les garçons, vous allez faire ça dehors ! intervint Genkai. Je vous interdit de vous battre dans mon salon ! Allez, ouste.

Elle les poussa à l'extérieur, suivie par Kurama, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina et Keiko.

- Yukina, Shizuru, vous voulez m'aider à faire le repas ?

- Bien sûr maître Genkai, répondit Yukina, j'adore faire la cuisine ! Et je ne veux pas les voir se battre, même si je sais qu'ils n'y vont pas fort.

_Hum, ce serait exagérer de dire qu'il n'y vont pas fort… Généralement, on est obligé de les séparer pour éviter toute effusion de sang._

Shizuru suivit les deux autres filles dans la cuisine. Kuwabara disparu un instant et revint avec des chips dans un saladier. Il s'assit pour regarder le spectacle. Kurama leva les yeux au ciel et Keiko leur lança un regard outré.

- Yusuke ! Je t'interdis de déchirer ou même de froisser cette chemise ! Je l'ai payé les yeux de la tête !

Le mazoku considéra la chemise d'un air stupéfait puis finit par la retirer en haussant les épaules. Il la tendit à Keiko.

_Si ça peut t'faire plaisir…_

- Bon, à nous deux, Hiei ! Ça va saigner !

_Tu m'étonnes… Je me suis bien entraîné avec Kurama…_

Yusuke prit une pose de taijutsu et Hiei lança son épée et son débardeur au kitsune.

- Tâchez de ne pas trop vous amocher ! leur fit celui-ci.

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit. Kuwabara tapait allègrement dans le saladier de chips et Keiko serrait la chemise de Urameshi dans ses bras, pas vraiment contente de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Yusuke donna le signal du départ en se jetant sur Hiei. Celui-ci l'esquiva sans trop de difficulté et enchaîna une demi-douzaine de coups de poings en ciblant le ventre. Le mazoku en bloqua un et en rendit deux. Ils se retrouvèrent à terre tous les deux.

Hiei disparu au moment où le demi-démon se jetait sur lui une seconde fois. Son poing ne rencontra que le vide et Hiei entreprit de lui tourner autour à une vitesse ahurissante. Jusque là, Yusuke avait pu suivre Hiei des yeux, parfois, mais là, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait sérieusement progressé. Il eut vite le tournis. Le jaganshi en profita pour lui porter coup sur coup, ciblant le ventre et le visage, se retirant avant de se prendre un retour de bâton.

Urameshi ferma les yeux un instant et localisa Hiei _in extremis _au souffle d'air qu'il déplaçait en levant le poing et para le coup. Il le repoussa et s'apprêta à contre-attaquer, le koorime allait faire de même mais un brusque frisson très désagréable couru le long de son échine et le figea sur place. Il baissa les yeux et darda un regard noir sur le chat de Genkai qui se frottait impérieusement contre son mollet en ronronnant.

_Je vais en faire de la chair à saucisse de cette saloperie !_

- Grrr. Dégages de là toi !

Hiei fila un coup de pied à Mojito qui l'évita en grondant avant de revenir se frotter contre sa jambe. Les cheveux de Hiei se dressèrent. Yusuke, qui avait mis les mains sur les hanches, se mit à rire de manière incontrôlée jusqu'à se courber en deux.

- Tu trouves ça drôle toi ? aboya Hiei.

- Oui ! Ha ha ha, Hiei, t'es trop drôle, je crois qu't'as une touche !

- Bwarf ! émit Kuwabara en se tordant de rire, la bouche pleine de chips.

_Grrrr. J'vais les saigner…_

- Va mourir dans un coin ningen no baka ! Et toi fout moi le camp !

Il allait mettre un nouveau coup de pied au chat, bien placé cette fois, mais une entrave spirituelle lui faucha les deux jambes et il tomba à plat sur le ventre. Genkai lui lança un regard assassin.

- Ne touches pas à Mojito.

- Vire moi cette entrave tout de suite si tu veux pas que je le cuise !

- Hum ?

Elle resserra mentalement l'entrave qui coupa presque le sang du jaganshi qui grimaça. Il se figea en voyant le matou s'approcher de lui d'un pas lent et assuré.

_T'approches pas de moi espèce de sale laideron !_

Le chat, pas effrayé le moins du monde, passa à côté de son épaule et lui sauta sur le dos avant de s'y installer confortablement. Hiei, allongé à plat ventre, pieds liés et poings serrés, jeta un regard assassin à Genkai et la température extérieure inférieure à zéro passa rapidement à plus de vingt degrés.

_Y va flamber ce salopard…_

Le maître s'empara du chat avant qu'il n'en reste qu'un tas de cendres fumantes et Kurama releva Hiei. Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir mis le félin à l'abri à l'intérieur que Genkai revint pour libérer les jambes de Hiei, après s'être assuré que la température était redevenue normale. Le yohko du le retenir pour qu'il n'aille pas finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Hiei, du calme. Ce n'est qu'un animal…

- C'est une saloperie de bête poilue, moche et…

- Stop ! Allez, rhabilles-toi, on va bientôt manger. Va te passer de l'eau sur la figure et te laver les mains.

Hiei lui lança un regard de nan-mais-de-quoi-tu-m'cause-sale-kitsune mais les yeux verts à la lueur dorée de Kurama lui coupèrent l'envie de protester. Il obéit, suivit par Yusuke et Keiko, qui refusait qu'il touche la chemise avec ses mains sales. Pendant qu'ils se lavaient les mains, le mazoku en profita pour charrier Hiei au sujet du chat. S'il n'y avait pas eu Keiko pour veiller, il y aurait eu un meurtre.

En revenant dans le salon, le jaganshi localisa le chat, vautré sous la table basse en verre de Genkai.

_Un vrai pacha ce chat. Remarque, c'est pas étonnant, Genkai gave Puu et bientôt, je ne serai pas surprise si Mojito - ha, j'adore son nom - devenait aussi gros qu'un tigre._

Shizuru surveillait le chat du coin de l'œil, l'imaginant trop bien nourrit. Il avait déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises de chaparder des sushi. Elle aimait les animaux, et ils avaient un chat à la maison, son frère et elle, mais si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était les animaux sur les tables, et surtout, près des assiettes. Kurama força Hiei à poser ses fesses sur une chaise histoire de garder un œil sur lui et s'installa à côté. Il passa tendrement sa main sur la cuisse du koorime pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Ça marcha. Pour un temps.

Les filles revinrent avec les plats, Kuwabara s'assit en face de Yukina avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_Hn. T'approches pas de ma sœur gros pervers…_

Kurama détourna habilement l'attention du youkai en promenant sa main sur sa cuisse et son avant bras. Hiei frémit. Il ouvrit de grands yeux intéressés devant le plat bien garnit que Shizuru lui posa devant le nez avec un ''bon appétit'' amusé.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que Mojito décide de venir se frotter l'échine contre son mollet préféré. Hiei eut un frisson de colère, il lui décocha un coup de pied sous la table qui manqua le chat mais atteignit Kuwabara au genou.

- Aïe ! Qui c'est qui m'a mit un coup de pied ? se plaignit-il.

- Hn…

- Hiei… Ne. Touche. Pas. À. Mojito, le menaça Genkai.

- Je l'ai raté, t'es contente ?

- Ne lui donnes pas de coups !

- Il n'a pas à se frotter contre mes jambes !

- C'est un chat, Hiei, c'est une attitude normale, intervint Keiko.

- Y m'a démoli le genou ! s'offusqua Kuwabara.

- Ce sera sa dernière attitude si il recommence !

- Viens par là mon petit, dit Genkai en ramassant le chat, il est méchant avec toi le sale youkai hein ? Demain on va te mettre un joli ruban pour montrer que tu es un beau cadeau de Noël.

Hiei resta interdit.

_Qui est ce monstre et qu'a-t-il fait de maître Genkai ?_

Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Kurama qui haussa les épaules.

_Elle aime son chat, c'est compréhensible. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air d'être possédée… Mais bon…_

- Genkai s'il te plait… Pas d'animaux à table ça me dégoute, la pria Shizuru.

- Oh.

Elle le posa parterre à regret, le chat tourna un moment autour de la chaise de sa maîtresse puis alla s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

_MON rebord de fenêtre…  
_

Pendant que Hiei imaginait des moyens de torturer un chat, Kuwabara proposa de présenter Mojito à Eikichi, son chat à lui.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Ce sont deux matous. Ils vont se bouffer, intervint Shizuru. Je ne veux pas que Mojito mange Eikichi.

- Hum…

Genkai lança un regard affectueux vers le chat pour qui les autres êtres vivants présents n'avaient plus la moindre importance dans le cas présent et qui avait entreprit de reprendre la sieste qu'il avait interrompue un peu plus tôt.

_C'est un animal totalement sans intérêt… Il ne sert à rien. Ne fait rien. Et coûte des sous. M'enfin…_

Kurama soupira et tendit un sushi à Hiei du bout de ses baguettes. Occupé, le jaganshi oublia à nouveau le chat et goba le sushi avec un « mmmhh » provocateur. Une petite flamme brilla dans les yeux d'émeraude du kitsune. Gênée, Keiko changea de sujet en parlant assez fort pour déranger les tourtereaux et les empêcher de glisser d'autres sous-entendus dans la conversation.

Pendant que certains débarrassaient, Hiei, absolument pas concerné par la tâche, encore moins par la plonge, alla se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Mojito étant assit devant son bol, dans la cuisine, attendant son repas. Le jaganshi retira les poils d'un revers de la main en grommelant.

Il était tranquillement assit depuis une dizaine de minute, le regard dans le vague vers la propriété de Genkai, quand il sentit une présence désagréable à ses pieds. Mojito était assit près de lui, prêt à bondir, la queue bougeant en rythme comme chez un guépard à l'affut. Genkai leva un sourcil menaçant.

- Si tu me sautes sur les genoux, tu passes par la fenêtre dans le même mouvement, le prévint Hiei.

Naturellement, sa menace tomba à plat face à un chat. Il bondit souplement sur les genoux du koorime avec un miaulement de contentement qui se transforma en cri de surprise presque humain quand Hiei, dans le même mouvement, donc, l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le défenestra. Genkai lui lança un verre à la figure.

- Je l'avais prévenu ! se défendit Hiei en réceptionnant le verre.

- Comment voulais-tu qu'il comprenne ? Tu as jeté mon chat par la fenêtre.

Elle avait un regard flamboyant et son ton devint dangereusement calme sur la fin de sa phrase. Hiei haussa les épaules. Il grinça des dents d'un air outré en voyant les longs poils blancs collés à son pantalon _noir_.

_Grrr. J'ai horreur de ces bêtes…_

Voyant Genkai s'approcher, un couteau à la main, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La maison de Genkai étant de plein pied, le chat n'était pas tombé de bien haut. Il le regardait, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux jaunes. Il se mit à siffler.

- Arrêtes tes conneries, il a rien ton bestiau. Il a fait une chute d'un mètre, lui lança Hiei d'un air blasé.

- Je veux pas le savoir. Si on était au trentième étage, tu l'aurais quand même jeté par la fenêtre !

- C'est certain. Là au moins, j'aurai été sûr de ne pas le rater. Qu'il retombe sur ses pattes, ou pas. Qu'il ait neuf vies, ou pas.

Kurama grimaça en voyant Genkai avancer vers son homme, un couteau de cuisine en main. Shizuru cacha les yeux de Yukina et son frère s'approcha pour mieux voir pendant que Yusuke allait récupérer la bête. Il brandit Mojito devant le nez de Hiei, face à Genkai, comme Rafiki brandit Simba dans le Roi Lion de Disney. Hiei rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Il avait trois yeux, et il y tenait. Genkai lâcha le couteau et tendit les bras.

- Mon bébé ! Viens voir maman !

…_complètement fêlée…_

_

* * *

_**T**he **E**nd.

Amoureux des chats, posez cette machette, je n'irai pas jusqu'à vous dire de me prendre dans vos bras, mais posez au moins la machette... _*sourire plein de dents très très (trop) blanches*_

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^ J'ai pas été très gentil avec Mojito (un p'tit verre ?) mais... faut comprendre Hiei aussi ! 0:-) Je me rattraperai dans un sous-thème "Chat" 2ème édition, ça sera plus sympathique, promis.

Y en aura un avec un toutou aussi, tiens.

Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des _reviews_ !


	5. Tout de blanc vêtu

**Calendrier de l'Avent - Recueil d'OS**

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi sama.

**Pairing : **Léger Hiei x Kurama.

**Note : **Ce OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la **Onzième Nuit du FoF - 60 Minutes pour un Thème** sur le thème « **gâteau **». Un thème est donné toutes les heures et nous avons une heure pour trouver une idée, écrire un OS et poster sur FFnet. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou bien RDV sur mon LiveJournal (suivre _Homepage_ sur mon profil).

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

* * *

**Tout de blanc vêtu  
**

Yusuke et Kuwabara rejoignirent Keiko à la gare pour se rendre chez Genkai. C'était le matin de Noël et ils avaient promis de venir l'aider pour les derniers préparatifs. Au bout de quelques minutes, Keiko fixa un point par-dessus l'épaule de son petit ami puis agita joyeusement la main.

"Bonjour Shizuru !"

La sœur de Kuwabara s'adossa à son frère pour reprendre son souffle d'une manière plutôt peu féminine.

"Tu aurais pu m'attendre Kuwabara !" s'énerva-t-elle.

"Je pensais pas que tu viendrais moi ! Comment j'aurai pu savoir ?"

Shizuru lui lança un regard vexé puis reporta son attention sur le train qui entrait en gare.

"Dites, commença Keiko en grimpant dans le wagon, vous pensez qu'il y aura aussi Hiei et Kurama ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vu."

"Je sais pas, peut-être. Je crois que Hiei a décidé de rester dans le Ningenkai."

"Le nabot ? Pourquoi ? Il reste pas au château de Mukuro ?"

"Je sais pas Kuwabara ! Hiei vient pas me raconter sa vie tous les jours !"

"Mouais. J'vois pas pourquoi il resterai, il a pas arrêté de dire qu'il voulait retourner au Makai."

"Bein tu lui demandera si on le voit, soupira sa sœur."

"Hum."

Plusieurs kilomètres plus loin, dans la villa de maître Genkai…

"Hiei ! Veux-tu bien décoller ton illustre postérieur du rebord de ma fenêtre et daigner venir nous donner un coup de main ?"

Genkai dardait un regard noir sur le youkai qui finit par ouvrir un œil.

"Je sais pas faire la cuisine." répondit-il d'un air absent.

_Grouargh je sens que je vais l'assassiner… C'est pas parce que j'ai transmis mon pouvoir à Yusuke que je suis incapable de lui faire la peau à ce sale démon !_

Kurama jugea bon d'intervenir avant de devoir les ramasser tous les deux à la petite cuillère.

"Laisse Genkai, je m'en occupe…" soupira-t-il.

Il la renvoya dans la cuisine et alla se planter à côté du jaganshi qui leva un œil vers lui, un sourcil levé.

"Je ne servirai à rien, argumenta-t-il, je ne sais pas cuisiner."

"Et bien tu vas apprendre ! Lèves tes fesses. Et lèves-les _vite_."

Le koorime grimaça en voyant les yeux verts du kitsune devenir dorés et il devint carrément livide lorsque les pupilles verticales apparurent. Il se leva sans conviction et lança un regard de bon-t'es-content-je-fais-quoi-maintenant à Kurama qui l'attrapa par le poignet et le traina dans la cuisine. Il ne le lâcha qu'une fois devant un grand saladier.

"Tu vas voir comment tu vas apprendre vite." sourit Kurama.

Hiei lui lança un regard noir. Il aurai bien voulu finir sa nuit lui, il avait pas mal d'heures à récupérer entre les patrouilles et… Comment faisait Kurama pour ne pas tomber de fatigue la journée ?

Genkai était en train de ranger un gâteau au chocolat dans le frigo. Ceci fait, elle se tourna vers eux et mit les mains sur les hanches.

"Il me faut encore un comme celui-ci et un goût noisette. Allez les garçons, on s'active !"

Hiei eut un soupire à fendre l'âme et Kurama lui mit un coup de coude.

"Tiens. Casse ces œufs là dedans s'il te plait. Juste le blanc et le jaune là et les coquilles vont dans la poubelle. Fais attention à bien séparer."

"Hn."

On ne pouvait pas dire que Hiei était réputé pour sa délicatesse. Il prit les quelques œufs et le plat que lui tendait le roux et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Il cassa un premier œuf. Au sens littéral. Son contenu s'étala sur le plan de travail, une infime quantité sauvée dans le plat.

"Oups."

"Hiei bon sang ! Fais attention, tu crois que j'ai une poule dans le jardin ? Je n'ai qu'un nombre fixe d'œufs, je ne peux pas me permettre de gaspiller !"

"Hn !"

Il recommença avec le suivant, meilleur résultat mais il du s'amuser à repêcher des bouts de coquille. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait fait sa part. Le jaganshi alla se laver les mains avec dégout.

"Oh hé fais pas ta chochotte hein, t'es un démon j'te rappelle."

"J'ai horreur des œufs !"

"Tiens, pèses-moi deux-cent grammes de farine." dit-elle en lui mettant le pot dans les mains.

Hiei mit quelques minutes à comprendre le fonctionnement de la balance. Il venait de terminer quand on frappa à la porte.

"Genkai ? Yukina ? Il y a quelqu'un ?" fit la voix de Shizuru.

"Oui ! Je suis dans la cuisine."

"Et moi dans le salon, fit la voix de Yukina. Bonjour !"

"Mademoiselle Yukina !"

Kuwabara disparu dans le salon, suivit de près par Yusuke qui leva les yeux au ciel. Un éclair passa furtivement dans les yeux rouges de Hiei qui venait de terminer de peser la farine pour le troisième gâteau. Les deux filles les rejoignirent.

"Oh Hiei ! Bonjour, ça fait longtemps ! Tu vas bien ? Tu restes pas dans le Makai ?"

Keiko l'assaillit de questions et le youkai lui jeta un regard courroucé.

"Hn. Bonjour. Non, je reste dans le Ningenkai." répondit-il en priant pour qu'elle ne lui impose pas un interrogatoire.

Kurama sourit.

_Et j'en suis vraiment ravi, que tu restes ici Hiei. _

"Les filles, vous voulez aller aider Yukina à décorer ? Et donner quelque chose à faire à Kuwabara et Yusuke, ça serait dommage qu'ils meurent d'ennui."

"D'accord !"

"Hiei, reste pas les bras ballants. Remue ça, vite. Et n'en mets pas partout !"

Elle lui tendit un saladier rempli de tous les ingrédients bizarres qu'il avait eu sous le nez tout à l'heure pendant que Kurama actionnait un robot ménager qui allait effectuer le même travail.

"Pourquoi tu le mets pas là dedans ?" fit-il en désignant la machine d'un signe de tête.

"Comme tu vois, il n'y en a qu'une. Et j'ai encore deux gâteaux à faire. Or, tu peux effectuer des gestes très rapides. Alors active toi et plus vite que ça !"

"Hn."

_C'est qu'elle me ferait presque peur…_

Hiei eut un sourire en coin qui s'effaça bien vite devant les yeux flamboyants de la ningen. Il plongea le fouet à pâtisserie dans la mixture et mélangea.

_Pff. J'vais m'amuser combien de temps à cette connerie moi ? En plus j'aime pas ces gâteaux._

"Combien de temps j'vais mélanger ça ?"

"Aussi longtemps que le robot."

"Hn."

_Tu parles d'une réponse…_

Ce fut un vrai soulagement pour Hiei lorsque le robot s'arrêta. C'est que ça faisait mal au bras ce mouvement à la noix !

"Bien, Kurama, je te laisse finir, je vais aider les filles."

"Ça marche." sourit-il.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, Hiei se retourna. Kuwabara lui souriait d'un air niais.

"Salut nabot ! Ça fait longtemps !"

_Je vais vraiment finir par le tuer un jour cet imbécile… dans un instant d'égarement…_

"Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, ningen no baka !"

"Oh mais ! Mais ! Mais ! Tu as grandi !"

Il s'approcha de Hiei et plaça sa main au niveau du front de Hiei et la ramena vers lui.

"Bein oui ! Tu as grandi ! Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis environ trois mois Kuwabara." soupira Kurama sans décoller de son ouvrage.

"Boh, comparé à moi t'es toujours un nain."

_J'vais le démolir…_

Alors que Hiei pesait le pour et le contre concernant le fait de saigner Kuwabara ici et maintenant avec le couteau de cuisine qui le tentait depuis le plan de travail, Yusuke revint dans la cuisine et trouva intelligent de jeter une poignée de farine sur les deux protagonistes.

Bien entendu, Hiei était habillé en noir et ses vêtements devinrent mouchetés. Kuwabara se retrouva avec une belle tâche blanche sur l'épaule.

"Urameshi ! Ça va pas la tête ?" s'énerva-t-il en prenant une pleine poignée et la balançant sur le détective.

"Ah ah ah ! Aaaaaahhh ! Hey ! Prends-ça !"

"Mais enfin arrêtez !" protesta Kurama en se couvrant le visage pour éviter d'en recevoir dans les yeux.

_Là ça va saigner…_

Hiei se joignit à la partie et le carrelage gris de Genkai devint blanc cassé. Au bout de quelques minutes de bataille, Kuwabara saisit le pot de farine et le retourna sur la tête de Hiei. Un gros nuage se répandit dans la cuisine et, lorsqu'il se dissipa, il était difficile de distinguer Hiei sur le sol, l'un étant aussi enfariné que l'autre.

"OH MON DIEU !"

Genkai manqua de faire une crise cardiaque. Hiei, de la farine jusque dans le pantalon, avait les yeux à demi fermés et était dans une colère noire et sourde, prêt à exploser. Kurama était à moitié enseveli, Yusuke caché derrière la poubelle, et Kuwabara était resté figé les bras en l'air et le pot retourné au dessus de la tête du koorime.

"Euh… Hé hé hé… Euuuh…"

Le ningen était encore plus blanc que la farine. Il déglutit difficilement.

"Je… J'vais nettoyer t'inquiète…"

Remarquant que ça sentait le brûlé, il tourna la tête vers Hiei et pu observer que la farine s'embrasait. D'un feu noir. Et que le bandage du kokuryuha se détendait.

"Hiei… ça… ça va ?" risqua-t-il, tremblotant.

Celui-ci ouvrit trois yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur plus qu'inquiétante et ses cheveux se dressèrent, signes avant coureurs de l'attaque la plus puissante du démon.

"Crève."

* * *

Voila ! Bon il est plus court que les deux précédents ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu quand même ! Pauvre Hiei... Vous croyez qu'il reste quelque chose d'eux ?

Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews. ^_^


	6. Dieux du Stade

**Calendrier de l'Avent - Recueil d'OS**

**Rated : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Tout ou presque appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi.

**Note :** Ce OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la **Onzième Nuit du FoF - 60 Minutes pour un Thème** pour le thème « **tableau **». Un thème est donné toutes les heures et nous avons une heure pour trouver une idée, écrire un OS et poster sur FFnet. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ou bien RDV sur mon LiveJournal (suivre _Homepage_ sur mon profil).

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

**

* * *

**

**Dieux du Stade**

"Shizuru, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu saute partout en sifflotant ?"

On était le vingt-trois décembre, et il neigeait à Mushiyori. Rien que cela ravissait déjà Shizuru qui rêvait d'un Noël blanc depuis des lustres. La jeune femme s'intéressait beaucoup à la photographie, principalement avec des modèles hommes, et la pratiquait depuis bientôt un an. Elle s'était offert une de ses photos agrandie sur une toile, et ladite toile devait être livrée aujourd'hui dans la matinée.

"J'attends un cadeau de Noël de moi à moi." chantonna-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

"Quel genre de cadeau ?" s'intéressa son frère.

"Une de mes photos agrandie sur une toile, en noir et blanc. Ah ça va être superbe !"

"Quelle photo ?"

_Oh mais il est chiant !_

"Une photo ! Ah ! Ça y est, il y a le livreur !"

Elle sortit en trombe de l'appartement et agressa presque le pauvre livreur pour récupérer son colis. Elle revint rapidement en marmonnant que ça allait faire génial dans le couloir. Connaissant le genre de photo que réalisait sa sœur, le ningen n'était pas convaincu. C'était pas son truc les mecs.

_Ah si seulement la belle Yukina acceptait de se faire prendre en photo…_

Shizuru était déjà entrain de déballer le colis qui était tellement bien emballé dans trente-six couches de carton qu'elle manqua de péter une durite. Elle prit enfin la grande toile dans ses mains et la tint devant elle pour l'admirer.

"Alala c'est magnifique. Quelles mécaniques quand même… Hum ça rend drôlement bien ! J'vais peut-être aussi m'offrir celle où on le voit en entier, elle est trop chouette… Hum quoi que c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, ça passera peut-être pas bien avec lui si j'ai une photo de ce genre chez moi ! Hi hi."

"De quoi tu parles ? Qui ? Quelle photo ? Mais fais voir !"

Elle retourna fièrement la toile imprimée. Les yeux de son frère s'agrandirent. La photo représentait un torse d'homme, visiblement au teint halé, avec des gouttelettes d'eau ça et là. On y devinait une épaule gauche, le bras droit était levé. Des hanches musclées se fondaient sur le bas de la toile avec un pantalon noir ouvert et légèrement descendu d'un côté. Une vision à damner un saint. Ou à faire hurler une midinette. Kuwabara cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

"Tu vas pas mettre ça dans _notre_ couloir ?"

"On dirait une peinture, se félicita-t-elle, il a quand même un corps magnifique…"

"Mais qui ça ?"

Sa sœur ne répondit pas. Elle alla se placer devant la fenêtre pour jouir d'un meilleur éclairage et hocha la tête.

"Quel magnifique tableau ! Oui, il sera parfait dans le couloir. Tu veux planter le clou là où j'ai mis la croix noire ?"

_Elle est dans son petit monde… C'est à qui ce torse ? Son nouveau mec ?_

"Il est hors de question qu'on affiche un truc pareil dans _notre_ couloir ! Et puis c'est qui à la fin !"

"Oh mais t'as pas reconnu ? Et bien sûr qu'on va afficher ça dans notre couloir. Ça sera du meilleur effet, et puis ça va parfaitement bien avec la tapisserie."

"…parce que je le connais en plus ?"

"Evidemment ! C'est Hiei."

Il y eu quelques secondes de battement pendant lesquelles le ningen assimilait l'information et se remettait du choc.

"NANI ? Hiei ? Tu t'fous de moi ?"

"Non, Hiei et Kurama posent régulièrement pour moi. Faut dire que ce sont de merveilleux modèles… C'est dommage qu'ils refusent le nu…"

Elle sourit d'un air pensif. Kuwabara ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de s'approcher et de regarder la toile de plus près.

_La vache… Il a un sacré beau corps ce salaud ! _

"Depuis quand ils posent pour toi ?"

"Depuis le début, répondit-elle en souriant, les séances photos sont toujours géniales avec eux, ils sont excellents. Et c'est pas tous les jours que je peux côtoyer des dieux du stade pareils !"

_Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas mon genre… J'aurai pu en profiter… Quoi que ils m'auraient sûrement envoyée paître !_

Elle retint difficilement un rire.

"Bon, tu vas me le planter ce clou ?"

"Pas question d'avoir ce nain à moitié à poil dans NOTRE couloir !"

"Oh mais pousses-toi ! C'est pas marqué dessus que c'est Hiei, et puis il est magnifique. Il ira très bien à côté du calendrier des Dieux du Stade… Le mur respecte la thématique que veux-tu !"

Elle le nargua du regard et alla planter elle-même le clou. La brune suspendit le tableau et recula pour admirer le résultat. Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

"Faut que j'en accroche une de Kurama juste à côté pour faire la paire… Oh mais ! Après il y a encore la place pour une… deux… tr… nan, deux toiles. Boh tant qu'à faire je peux y mettre toute l'équipe Urameshi, ça me fera une série personnelle des Dieux du Stade. Même si ça m'embête de t'y inclure… T'es mon frangin quoi…"

Kuwabara était médusé. Il la regarda sans rien dire un moment avant de reporter son attention sur la toile.

_Faut avouer que c'est une belle photo… Elle a du talent cette furie… Et c'est vrai que Hiei n'est pas vraiment le plus moche mec du monde… Mais quand même ! Une photo du nabot ! Dans mon couloir ! J'vais me pendre…_

"Bon, Kuwabara, tu me laisses l'ordinateur pour ce soir, je dois commander la toile avec Kurama. Et demain, toi et Yusuke êtes mobilisés à huit heures pour une séance photo !"

_ Muahahaha ça va être d'enfer. Tu parles d'un beau cadeau de Noël ! Quoi de mieux qu'un beau mâle à afficher sur son mur ? Une série de quatre tableaux plus le calendrier, ça sera top. Je sens que je vais refaire la déco ! _

* * *

The End.

Devant ce thème et le calendrier de ma sœur 2011, je n'ai pas pu résister... J'imagine très bien Shizuru faire de la photo ^^ Et Hiei et Kurama qui posent pour elle, ça doit être chouette non ? :-p

Je développerai sans doute cette idée dans une autre fic.

J'espère que celle-ci vous aura plu même si elle est très courte.

Merci à celles et ceux qui laissent des reviews.

Qui veut une toile ? ^_^


	7. Let it snow !

**Calendrier de l'Avent**** - Recueil d'OS**

**Rating : **K+

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à Yoshihiro Togashi sama.

**Pairing : **Hiei x Kurama.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

**Note :** Pardon pour ma longue absence, j'espère me faire pardonner et en tout cas vous faire patienter avec ce nouveau petit OS qui est presque (eh oui, l'hiver approche déjà à grands pas) de saison. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**OS n°7 : **Ça y est, il neige. Depuis le temps que Kuwabara attend ce moment, il ne va pas rester sagement assit à attendre que le jour soit levé. Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le roussis ? Ça pique aussi un peu les yeux. C'est parti pour ce septième OS du Calendrier de l'Avent ! Les portes s'ouvrent petit à petit.

* * *

_**Let it snow !**_

― Il neige ! Il neige !

Kuwabara tambourinait sur les différentes portes de la villa tout en vociférant. Hiei et Kurama en tombèrent presque du lit.

_Mais ta gueule, stupide Ningen !_

Hiei grogna et mit la tête sous l'oreiller pendant que Kurama se tournait et se retournait. Ils étaient venu passer quelques jours chez Genkai et Yukina avec Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru et Keiko. Drôles de vacances me direz-vous.

― Ohé vous m'entendez ? Il neige je vous dis !

Hiei jeta un livre contre la porte.

― On s'en fout ! Fermes-la, c'est pas une heure pour emmerder les gens !

― Mais il neige !

_Mais j'vais l'abattre !_

Hiei sauta hors du lit et ouvrit la porte pour pouvoir mettre son poing dans la figure de Kuwabara. Il avait juste oublié un léger détail, que Kuwabara ne manqua pas de souligner.

― Fous le camp j'ai dit ! Il est six heures du matin !

― Mais il nei.. hé ! sympa ton pyjama.

Hiei suspendit son geste. Kuwabara fixait le Youkai au niveau du bassin. Celui-ci eut un blanc avant de baisser les yeux vers son caleçon rouge à cœurs blancs. Kuwabara se mit à rire. Son rire vira au jaune lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce qui sentait le brûlé, c'était sa tête.

― Aaaah ! Je brûle ! Je brûle ! Aaaah ! Éteignez-moi !

Hiei claqua la porte et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

― Hiei...

Dans le couloir, les cris de Kuwabara cessèrent net. Hiei leva un sourcil vers Kurama qui préféra l'ignorer. Entre têtes de mules, ce genre de discussion pouvait durer des heures ! Il se contenta de venir poser son menton sur l'épaule du Youkai qui tourna la tête pour lui voler un baiser lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit sur un Kuwabara fumant, dégoulinant et... à demi chauve.

― TU AS CRAMÉ MES CHEVEUX !

Hiei ravala son sourire sadique devant le désastre et Kurama ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes. Il dû retenir un rire nerveux devant cette scène tristement comique. Le pauvre Ningen n'avait plus le moindre cheveux sur l'avant du crâne. Ceux qui restaient étaient noircis et recroquevillés. Hiei se sentit bête, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela brûle aussi efficacement. Quand Kuwabara hurla, il eut un mouvement de recul. Kurama le repoussa et se leva précipitamment pour récupérer le Ningen qui manqua de s'écrouler.

― Calme-toi, Kuwabara !

― QUE JE ME CALME ? JE SUIS CHAUVE !

― A vrai dire, il te reste des cheveux sur l'arrière du crâne, intervint Shizuru.

Kurama leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'elle tenait un seau vide. Le Ningen lui jeta un regard larmoyant.

― C'est vrai, commença le Kitsune, mais attends ! tout n'est pas perdu. Il devrait me rester quelques plantes d'une utilité non négligeable...

Il farfouilla dans sa crinière rousse et en sortit deux graines assez semblables. Il les examina un long moment puis fit la moue.

― J'ai ici deux graines du Makai qui agissent sur la pousse des cheveux, cependant... J'ignore laquelle des deux a l'effet le plus foudroyant.

Devant l'air désespéré de Kuwabara, il précisa :

― L'un fait repousser les cheveux en cas de besoin – hé hé, j'ai inventé moi même – et l'autre a le même effet sauf que la pousse est continue pendant euh environ deux semaines. C'est pas prévu pour un humanoïde à la base... Enfin, je t'épargne le cours de biologie du Makai. Il s'agit là de ne pas se tromper parce que si tu prends la mauvaise graine... cela risque d'être catastrophique.

― Keskonvafaire ? demanda le Ningen dans un souffle.

Le kitsune se tourna vers Hiei et le dévisagea. Il était toujours assit sur le bord du lit mais semblait réfléchir intensément. Certes, il n'aimait pas les débordements intempestifs de Kuwabara, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'arriver à ce genre de « résultat ». Il se souvint soudain :

― L'eau sucrée ! dit-il en se tapant dans la main.

― Mais oui ! De l'eau sucrée ! Keiko, va je te prie chercher un verre d'eau avec quarante grammes de sucre bien dilué. S'il te plaît.

Elle se glissa vers la cuisine et revint en touillant pour diluer le sucre. Kurama la remercia et finit de le diluer avant de plonger les graines dedans.

― Seule celle que tu n'as pas intérêt à prendre doit réagir.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : en quelques secondes, l'une des graines sembla germer et se couvrit d'un duvet épais rougeâtre. Le Kitsune hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il sortit les graines et jeta la poilue à la poubelle avant de vider le verre d'eau sucrée dans le terreaux d'une de ses plantes « exotiques ». Il le rinça et y versa de l'eau minérale.

― Tiens, avale celle-là comme un comprimé d'antibiotique.

Kuwabara s'exécuta comme un automate puis resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Hiei retenait son souffle. Soudain, le crâne luisant du Ningen se couvrit un voile roux carotte vaporeux qui se densifiait à vue d'œil. Peu à peu, sa banane repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y paru plus rien. Là, Kurama lui tourna autour, guettant la moindre pousse inhabituelle, puis soupira et repris le verre, des fois qu'une envie impromptue de le lancer à la tête de Hiei prendrait leur ami.

―Ouf ! Voilà qui est mieux. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin... presque. Hiei, excuse-toi ! Sur le champ !

Le concerné fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

― Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça brûle réellement. Il n'y aurait dû y avoir qu'une flamme sans que cela n'affecte tes cheveux. J'ai agit sans réfléchir, pardon.

Il fit de nombreuses pauses dans sa phrase. Hiei qui s'excuse, il faut bien avouer que c'est un phénomène aussi rare et furtif que les arc-en-ciels lunaires. Kuwabara le regardait en chien de faïence mais ne dit rien un petit moment. Il finit par lever les yeux vers sa banane, puis vers Kurama, puis Hiei, et dire :

― Hum. J'ai retrouvé mes cheveux, et je suppose que même si je n'ai jamais brûlé les tiens, je ne suis pas en reste quand il s'agit de t'y chercher des poux alors... Je crois qu'on est quitte pour un bon moment.

Le Youkai ne répondit pas mais acquiesça discrètement avant de baisser les yeux vers ses mains posées sur ses cuisses et de tomber en arrêt.

_Merde, le caleçon._

Shizuru ne manqua pas de le souligner, ce qui fit rire tout le monde – ou presque – et détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Cependant, il en était un qui lui avait, jusque là, échappé.

― D'ailleurs, le tien n'est pas mal non plus Kurama !

Comme un seul homme, tous se tournèrent vers le concerné qui blêmit à la vitesse d'une pieuvre. Yusuke rit. Puis Keiko et Yukina pouffèrent. Genkai hocha la tête d'un air entendu, Shizuru fit preuve d'un sang-froid exceptionnel et Kuwabara éclata de rire dans un grand et très élégant « PFFFRRRR ! ».

― Je me demande PFFRRR ! si je préfère pas le tien PFFRRR ! Kurama !

_Pourquoi diable ne me suis-je pas trompé de graine ?!_

Le Kitsune leur lança un regard assassin. Hiei retint un sourire et se contenta de hausser brièvement les sourcils. Après tout... un caleçon vert en satin peuplé de petits Snoopy tenant des raquettes de tennis, c'est quand même plus poilant que le classique rouge à cœurs blancs. Mais soit.

― Faut avouer qu'il est pas mal ton cal...

Il s'interrompit devant le regard meurtrier de son amant. Pas effrayé le moins du monde, Hiei renchérit :

― Il te va très bien au teint.

― C'est juste dommage que tu n'aies pas mis le tien, le rose te va si bien.

_Et vlan ! prends-toi ça dans les dents. Je l'ai pas vue venir celle-là..._

― Le rose ?

― Le tien ?

― Un caleçon à cœurs, un rose en satin... Hiei, mais quel homme !

Shizuru aimait énormément charrier le couple et ne s'en privait pas. Hiei décida de jouer le jeu.

― Et tu n'as pas vu le reste de la collection.

Comme toujours, il démarrait au quart de tour et la surprenait sur son propre terrain. Il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Ce domaine là, c'était celui de Shizuru Kazuma. Les autres n'étaient que des amateurs.

― Dans ce cas, tu n'auras qu'à nous faire un défilé pour nous présenter la nouvelle collection Hiver 2013. Sur un corps halé comme le tien, un peu d'huile pour faire briller, la lumière adéquate et on y va ! Oh oui, ça va être sensationnel. Kurama, tu toucheras dix pourcents bien sûr.

― Quatre-vingt-dix.

― Quoi ? Vingt-cinq !

― Quatre-vingt !

― Cinquante !

― Soixante-quinze ! Et tu gardes les photos.

― Hum... D'accord, marché conclu. Bien, comme ça tu enchaîneras avec la tienne et Hiei en tireras à son tour un bénéfice de Soixante-quinze pourcents. C'est réglé ! dit-elle en tapant des mains.

Hiei éclata de rire devant l'air interloqué de son homme.

― Tu n'imaginais quand même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte avec une Kazuma ? Qui plus est, avec Shizuru ?

― J'avais toujours le droit de rêver, répondit-il d'un air songeur.

Enfin debout, Hiei s'étira et vint tirer un peu le caleçon de Kurama.

― Je crois qu'on va s'habiller hein. Ça vaudra mieux.

― Pour tout le monde, acquiesça Genkai.

― Oui, ça fait un peu saigner des yeux là, ajouta Keiko.

― C'est un vrai festival de caleçons extravagants, ajouta Yukina.

_Effectivement..._

Yusuke non plus n'avait pas eu le temps de s'habiller quand Kuwabara était venu marteler à sa porte. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était précipité dans le couloir en beuglant lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il neigeait et ceci, sans vérifier si il avait bel et bien revêtu son pantalon... Retour à l'envoyeur : ce furent les deux Youkai qui partirent d'un grand rire en découvrant le splendide caleçon bi que dis-je ! tricolore de Yusuke qui comptait une myriade de petites étoiles et poissons et celui, non moins spectaculaire, de Kuwabara qui affichait fièrement un petit Père Noël et sa branche de houx sur fond rouge avec l'incongru mais pourtant de circonstance : «_ Merry Christmas !_ » pailleté en travers des fesses.

Il y eut un flash.

― On dirait que vous avez fait fort, les gars, observa Genkai tout en rangeant son appareil photo. Elle rentrera dans les annales celle-là, vous pouvez me croire ! Bien ! maintenant les enfants, habillez-vous. Allez, ouste ! Du balais.

Efficacité Genkai oblige, en trois secondes, tout le monde fut dans sa chambre.

Hiei et Kurama tombèrent d'un même mouvement sur le lit.

― Que d'émotions !

― Tu l'as dit. N'empêche, tu aurais pu faire plus attention...

― J'ai pas fait exprès !

― D'accord ! Relax.

Kurama lui vola un baiser et s'échappa avant que le Koorime n'ait eu le temps d'entreprendre autre chose. Il lui jeta un pantalon à la figure, puis une chemise. La ceinture fit plus mal. Sans parler des chaussures de neige. Douchés et habillés, ils rejoignirent Genkai et Yukina à la cuisine où ils purent prendre un bon chocolat chaud.

Kuwabara s'ébattait dans la neige comme un poulain de l'année. Visiblement, le barbecue impromptu n'avait pas entamé son enthousiasme. Hiei soupira devant cette scène de mauvais comique.

― Venez, c'est trop génial ! En plus il n'y a encore pas de traces !

_Sans blague ? Elle est en train de tomber et c'est la première de la saison !_

Tout content, le Ningen marchait d'un pas burlesque dans la neige fraîche et finit par y tomber à plat dos. Inquiète, Yukina se précipita et trouva un rouquin tout content qui brassait la neige des bras et des jambes en chantonnant :

― Je fais un ange, je fais un ange !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil perdu à son frère qui haussa les épaules. Yusuke fondit sur eux.

― Tu fais un ange sans moi ?! C'est dégueulasse !

Il se laissa tomber à son tour.

Qu'en est-il de Shizuru et Keiko ? Que l'on se rassure ! elles font un bonhomme de neige.

_Mon dieu mais quel asile de fous..._

Fourbe, la maîtresse de maison dégaina son appareil et...

― Dites « Sushi » !

* * *

Dites donc... voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais rien posté ! Si vous êtes toujours là, merci d'avoir patienté aussi longtemps, et pardon pour ce temps de latence... Si vous venez d'arriver eh bien... euh... hum... N'allez pas croire que j'ai des poussées de fics et surtout des périodes creuses... Ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! C'est juste que... En fait si, c'est le cas. Bon. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la plus régulière sur ce site, _mea culpa_. Mais ! Mais. Mais j'aime bien finir ce que je commence, alors n'ayez crainte ! Je continuerai mes fics ;-)

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu, en espérant que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça fait toujours du bien de savoir ce que les gens pensent de nos textes :-)

Le huitième est sur le feu, il viendra courant septembre.

Au plaisir !


	8. Vin chaud

******Calendrier de l'Avent********- Recueil de one-shots  
**

******Rating : **K+

******Disclaimer : **Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous, Yu Yu Hakusho ne m'appartient pas.

******Pairing : **Aucun.

Les pensées des personnages sont en ___italique_. Les mots et phrases en langue étrangère (à celle censée être parlée par des habitants de Mushiyori...) aussi.

* * *

**OS n°8 :** L'hiver est là et le temps est bien morose, tout comme l'humeur de Genkai ! Noël n'arrive pas assez vite, la neige non plus, et... il fallait qu'elle en fasse. Ne serai-ce que pour rendre l'attente moins pénible. Elle avait simplement omis que ce genre de mixture, dans les mains et _a fortiori_ dans le sang de certaines personnes, peut avoir des effets quelques peu.. inattendus.

* * *

**Vin chaud**

Maître Genkai dans sa cuisine placée, élaborait un étrange breuvage. Maître Youkai par l'odeur alléchée, lui tint à peu près ce langage :

― Hn. Ça sent bon... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hiei, comme de bien entendu attiré par tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à de la nourriture, n'avait pas manqué le délicat fumet qui se dégageait de la cuisine.

― Du vin chaud à la cannelle.

Le démon, fortement intéressé par la mixture, allait tenter d'y goûter mais il se retrouva hors de la cuisine avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La voix de Genkai lui parvint de derrière la porte close :

― Bas les pattes ! C'est pour ce soir !

Médusé, Hiei fixa la porte. C'était bien la première fois qu'on le jetait comme ça !

― Hiei, tu es là !

Kurama entra par une porte latérale de la villa. Le concerné ne releva pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le Kitsune venait de sortir du travail et avait encore ses affaires. Il avait commencé son travail de professeur de français à l'université de Mushiyori cette année et s'y investissait beaucoup. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas passé chez Genkai et avait décidé de venir s'y changer les idées avant de se lancer dans la correction de ses copies et la rédaction du corrigé pour le lendemain.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais le nez contre la porte ?

― Hn.

― Salut Kurama ! Fais comme chez toi, je termine une boisson du tonnerre. Si on est plusieurs à y goûter, ce sera encore mieux.

― Oh salut Genkai. D'accord, j'ai des copies à corriger. Cela étant, si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

― Ne t'en fais pas. Installe-toi dans le salon ! Prends la grande table.

― Merci !

Contournant Hiei, il alla poser sa serviette sur une des chaises de la Ningen et en sortit un liasse de copies. Il s'assit, déboucha un stylo rouge et prit son courage à deux mains. Curieux, Hiei vint regarder par dessus son épaule, ce que le Kitsune ne supportait pas. Il se retourna et lança un regard réprobateur au brun.

― C'est quoi ?

― Une dissertation de français que j'ai donné en cours aujourd'hui. Si je peux les corriger pour demain, ce serait vraiment très bien.

Il insista sur la fin de la phrase histoire de faire comprendre à Hiei qu'il devait le laisser travailler et aller voir ailleurs. C'était sans compter sur le côté buté d'un certain ex voleur du Makai...

― Quel est l'intérêt ?

Kurama prit une profonde inspiration. Déjà que ses élèves avaient mal digéré la dissertation et qu'il avait dû leur rentrer dedans pour qu'ils se calment et se mettent au travail, ce n'était vraiment pas le jour pour que Hiei viennent lui prendre le chou !

― C'est pour les aider à mieux maîtriser le français et pour me donner une idée des éventuels progrès qu'ils ont fait ou au contraire pour me montrer où sont les lacunes et ainsi me permettre de les combler.

― Hn.

Hiei fixa une des copies avec un air suspicieux. Il n'avait jamais été à l'école, même si il savait lire et écrire, et ne savait pas ce qu'était une dissertation. Ayant des facilités avec les langues, il en avait appris plusieurs, dont le français, par intérêt pour la richesse de la langue justement, mais Kurama n'en savait rien. Il lu le sujet : « Les aspects comiques d'une pièce de théâtre ne servent-ils qu'à faire rire ? ».

― C'est pas un peu trop pointu ?

La question laissa Kurama sans voix. Hiei aurait-il compris la phrase ?

― Ils l'apprennent depuis longtemps déjà, bredouilla-t-il. Et celle-ci est effectivement plus pointue pour que je puisse voir plus distinctement les très bons élèves et ceux qui ont un peu plus de mal. Mais.. tu as compris le sujet ?

Les yeux rouges le fixèrent d'un air indéfinissable. Le prenait-il pour un imbécile ou ?

― C'est assez clair !

Le roux rectifia sa phrase :

― Je veux dire, j'ignorais que tu comprenais le français.

Hiei haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

― J'ai appris à la va-vite, mentit-il en reposant la copie.

En réalité, il avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour cette langue qui offrait des possibilités innombrables, mais il était absolument hors de question qu'il l'avoue devant Kurama. Il avait simplement oublié que le Yôko était au moins aussi buté que lui, sinon plus.

― Je ne savais pas que tu avais un intérêt pour les langues.

― Hn !

Il alla se percher sur le rebord de la fenêtre et mit ainsi fin à la conversation. Insister avec Hiei quand il a décidé que la conversation était terminée, c'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Le Kitsune s'était déjà aperçu que malgré son absence d'éducation, qu'elle soit ningen ou non, Hiei avait une certaine culture. En tout cas, son langage était relativement élaboré.

_« Il doit voyager un peu dans le Ningenkai, il a sûrement déjà dû passer en France... Pour lui, ce monde doit paraître drôlement petit par rapport au Makai, alors rester continuellement au Japon... Ce doit être de ça qu'il parlait, ça doit le déranger de croiser des Français sans savoir ce qu'ils se disent, des fois qu'ils parleraient de lui... »._

Pris dans ses réflexions, Kurama ne se rendit pas compte qu'il le fixait.

― Hn !

Cette onomatopée le ramena à la réalité. Il retourna à ses corrections. Deux copies plus tard, n'y tenant plus, il demanda :

― Que répondrai-tu toi ?

― Nani ?

― A la question de la dissertation.

― Hn.

― _Tu ne veux pas essayer ?_ tenta une dernière fois Kurama.

Il avait posé sa question en français, pour tester Hiei. Sans faire plus attention, celui-ci répondit, agacé :

― _Je suppose que le registre comique du théâtre est effectivement propice à l'amusement. Cela étant, si déjà la question se pose, je présume qu'il doit avoir une autre fonction et que cette fonction peut être soit masquée soit mise en avant par la comédie._

Il soupira et réajusta sa position sur le rebord de fenêtre, espérant ainsi faire comprendre à Kurama qu'il aimerait bien qu'il le laisse en paix.

Le rouquin resta interloqué. Non seulement Hiei lui avait répondu dans un français impeccable, mais en plus de ça, la réflexion n'était pas inintéressante.

D'abord satisfait d'être laissé tranquille, Hiei ferma les yeux pour s'endormir. Il les rouvrit rapidement avec la désagréable impression d'être observé et les tourna vers son ami.

― Quoi ?

― Tu m'as répondu en français.

Surpris, Hiei se repassa la scène. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que la question aussi avait été posée dans cette langue et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il lança un regard noir au Youkai.

― Hn ! Et alors ?

― Tu maîtrise très bien la langue.

― Hn.

Comme toujours, Hiei était particulièrement loquace. Kurama renonça à le questionner et retourna un peu distrait à ses corrections.

Genkai entra alors qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux sur la copie d'une élève qui était visiblement allergique à la ponctuation française. La porte ouverte de la cuisine laissait entrer une douce odeur qui vint titiller les sens de Hiei et le réveilla. Il la suivit du regard, cachant difficilement l'espoir qu'il pouvait avoir de goûter la mixture enchanteresse.

― J'ai terminé le vin chaud. Tu as fini de corriger ?

― Tu as fait du vin chaud ? s'exclama Kurama qui adorait ça. J'ai presque fini, ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

― Parfait. Quand tu aura fini, nous pourrons y goûter ! Au fait, n'oubliez pas de venir samedi soir pour Noël, j'en referai et il y aura aussi à manger.

Cette dernière partie était pour Hiei qui, l'air de rien, s'était rapproché et était désormais assit à table, non loin de Kurama. Apercevant quelque chose dans son champ de vision, Genkai tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui avant de le fixer à nouveau. Depuis quand était-il là celui là ? Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux puis repartit vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle revint avec une bouteille de vin, Kurama entourait sa dernière note. Il remit ses copies en ordre dans sa serviette et la débarrassa de la chaise.

― Nous viendrons, dit-il.

― Parfait. Tenez, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, dit-elle en servant généreusement le vin rouge fumant.

Hiei porta le verre à son nez et inspira avec délectation. Le vin n'était pas une boisson inconnue pour lui, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en buvait du chaud. Il en apprécia les saveurs les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit brusquement en s'apercevant que Genkai le fixait.

― Alors ? s'enquit-elle.

― Délicieux, répondit Kurama, enthousiaste.

Hiei acquiesça de la tête. Leur maître eut un soupire de soulagement.

― C'est la première fois que j'en fait, j'ai trouvé la recette sur Internet. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce temps, soupira-t-elle en désignant les nuages gris par la fenêtre. Et avec Noël qui ne veut pas arriver... Il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait me remonter le moral.

― C'est vrai que c'est déprimant, répondit le Kitsune. Il fait froid, humide et gris. Ce vin chaud est un véritable rayon de soleil !

Genkai lui lança un regard plein de gratitude.

― C'est vrai que ça fait du bien, intervint Hiei. C'est à n'en plus pouvoir, ce temps de chien !

Lui qui vivait dehors avait deux fois plus de raisons que les autres d'en avoir assez.

― Tu sais Hiei, ma maison t'es ouverte. Tu peux y venir quand tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé de rester dormir dehors.

Pris de court, le démon ne répondit pas. Il ne rejeta pas non plus la proposition. La vieille femme sourit et échangea un regard entendu avec Kurama tandis que le jeune homme vidait son premier verre. Elle le resservit de suite.

― Tiens, il ne faudrait pas le jeter.

Elle resservit Kurama dans la foulée puis disparu encore dans la cuisine. Quand elle revint, elle portait un grand saladier en terre cuite presque entièrement rempli de vin chaud. Kurama ouvrit de grands yeux.

― Un peu excessif peut-être... ?

Ceux de Hiei étaient parsemés d'étoiles.

― Je... je me suis laissée emporter. Mais vous n'allez pas faire la fine bouche ! Je ne vais pas boire tout ça toute seule, et il est hors de question qu'il finisse à la poubelle.

― Genkai, je ne peux pas boire tout ça ! J'ai un cours demain à huit heures à Mushiyori !

― Tu ne vas pas boire tout ça. Hiei et moi allons t'aider ! se moqua-t-elle.

― Je suis très sérieux Genkai, grimaça-t-il.

― Allons ! Tu es un Youkai ou une fillette ?

Elle avait bien choisi ses mots : Kurama ne supportait pas qu'on le compare avec quoi que ce soit de féminin. Ses yeux laissèrent entrevoir une lueur dorée. Hiei eu un sourire narquois.

_« Elle l'a piqué au vif. »_

Le Yôko tendit son verre à Genkai qui s'empressa de le remplir. Entre temps, Hiei avait vidé le sien. La bouteille ne vécu pas longtemps.

― Ce serait un crime odieux de jeter pareille boisson dans l'évier, s'exclama le Kitsune.

Genkai hocha vivement la tête, tout à fait d'accord. Hiei leva un sourcil en remarquant la façon de parler du Kitsune. Kurama était peut-être un Youkai, mais visiblement, cela faisait belle lurette qu'il n'avait plus entretenu son seuil de tolérance à l'alcool. Il commençait à divaguer. La Ningen, bien pompette, avait arrêté depuis qu'ils avaient atteint le fond de la bouteille et était intelligemment passée au café.

Bien que tiédasse, le vin faisait toujours son effet et l'on voyait presque le fond du saladier. Hiei non plus n'en menait plus très large et ses yeux commençaient à papillonner. Soudainement, Kurama se tu et baissa la tête d'un air penaud sur son verre à moitié plein. Hiei, guilleret, le secoua.

― Tu vas pas me laisser boire seul quand même !

À la stupéfaction générale, Kurama leva des yeux larmoyant vers le démon qui resta interdit.

― Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ?

― Mais... regarde...

Il baissa à nouveau la tête vers son verre. Hiei gloussa.

― De quoi tu parles ?

― Mais tu te rends pas compte ! Il est... il va être vide, dit-il en reniflant.

― Oh bah si y a qu'ça qui te gène, répondit Hiei en rajoutant du vin.

― Mais tu comprends pas... Si tu le remplis, il sera vide à nouveau et... ça recommencera. C'est terrible !

Genkai resta bouche bée. Qu'était-il arrivé à Kurama ? Le légendaire démon renard aurait-il l'alcool misérablement triste ? Le pauvre Kitsune versa quelques larmes pour son pauvre gobelet au destin tellement funeste. À ce moment là, il se passa quelque chose – d'autre – que Genkai n'aurait jamais cru voir de son vivant. Hiei commença à ricaner puis partit d'un grand rire jusqu'à en avoir lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

― J'y crois pas ! Tu pleurniche sur un verre de vin !

Le Yôko fondit en larme et Hiei repartit de plus belle, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'état du pauvre rouquin. Genkai ne savait plus si elle devait intervenir ni comment elle devait le faire et observait la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un film.

― Sa vie est tellement misérable, souffla-t-il entre deux sanglots.

― C'est clair que ça doit être horrible, ha ha !

Hiei riait tellement qu'il en avait des crampes. Plié en deux, il essayait vainement de reprendre son souffle à côté d'un Kurama en larmes qui le poussa violemment avec un « Mais arrête ! ». Hiei tomba par terre à plat sur le dos et, le choc passé, recommença à glousser alors que Kurama essayait de le relever.

― Mais pourquoi t'es tombé ? Tu as mal ?

― Hein ? Mais c'est toi qui m'a fait tombé crétin de Yôko !

Le Kitsune bloqua et fixa Hiei d'un air outré qui devint vite désespéré.

― J'ai pas fait exprès !

― Mais arrête de chialer !

La situation faisait rire Hiei et l'énervait en même temps. Genkai vint les séparer.

― Viens Kurama, assieds-toi ici.

Elle remit le démon renard fébrile sur sa chaise et essaya de relever Hiei. Sa main glissa, il repartit en arrière, hilare sous un « Mon dieu fais attention ! » de Kurama qui se cachait les yeux. Excédée, la Ningen attrapa le jeune homme par le col et le mit sur ses pieds. Il la fixa, incrédule.

― La vache, t'as de la force.

Genkai eut du mal à réaliser que c'était bien Hiei qui avait prononcé ces mots. Elle le traîna sans ménagement vers sa chaise et l'y assit.

― Assis ! Bouge pas !

Hiei grimaça et leva les mains en signe de soumission. Kurama eut un profond soupir de soulagement et laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras. Il renifla. Les sanglots cessèrent aussi vite qu'ils avaient commencé et la respiration du jeune roux se calma et devint profonde et régulière. Il dormait. Hiei, à nouveau dans une demi-hilarité, essaya de le réveiller. Ses échecs répétitifs n'eurent pour seul effet que celui de le faire rire. Visiblement, un rien le faisait pouffer. Genkai levant les yeux au ciel, le saladier qui vacille quand elle s'en saisit, son coude contre la table, le bruit du vin dans l'évier...

_« C'est quoi ce monde parallèle ? »_

Genkai eut tout juste le temps de revenir de la cuisine et intercepter Hiei avant que le visage de celui-ci n'aille rencontrer le sol. Elle décida de traîner l'énergumène gloussant et chancelant qui avait usurpé l'apparence d'un démon du feu flegmatique qu'elle connaissait jusqu'au canapé. Quand elle le lâcha, il y tomba à plat ventre. La tête entre l'accoudoir et l'assise, le Youkai continuait de ricaner en répétant « quand mon verre est vide, je le plains ; quand mon verre est plein, je le vide ». Sa voix étouffée par le coussin finit par mourir et lui aussi s'endormit. Il ne réagit plus lorsqu'elle lui mit les jambes sur le divan.

Le maître renonça à déplacer Kurama et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

_« Mon dieu mais quelle soirée ! Déjà Kurama qui pleure, c'est à peine croyable, mais Hiei qui rit, c'est comme un lion avec une crinière de style Louis XV : du domaine de l'impossible ! À moins que je sois aussi ivre qu'eux et ce que je vois n'existe pas... »_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Pas de lion.

_« Ouf. »_

Elle se frotta les yeux et les regarda dormir. Rapidement, Hiei commença à ronfler.

_« Ce crétin a la tête dans l'assise du canapé... J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'étouffer... »_

Le lendemain matin, Genkai réveilla difficilement Kurama à sept heures. Il ouvrit des yeux vitreux, une main sur la tête, la trace très visible de sa montre sur la joue gauche.

― Allez ! On se réveille ! On a un cours de français à huit heures à Mushiyori, alors on se réveille !

Toujours absent, le jeune homme cligna lentement des yeux, la lumière vive lui faisait mal au crâne.

― Que.. quel cours ? Pourquoi un cours ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna-t-il.

Elle le secoua.

― Tu as cours à huit heures ! Debout !

― La ferme là-bas !

Hiei s'extirpait tant bien que mal des confins du canapé et s'assit péniblement. Son dos lui faisait mal, et ses cheveux aussi. Il reprit difficilement ses esprits, essayant de se rappeler la soirée d'hier.

Genkai secoua une ultime fois le Kitsune qui sauta sur ses pieds, un air de panique sur le visage.

― Mon cours ! Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

― Mais la ferme !

Hiei, la main sur le front et un œil sur trois ouvert, n'en avait strictement rien à faire du cours de français. À cet instant précis, son seul but dans la vie était d'avoir du silence.

Kurama arpenta la pièce à la recherche de ses affaires que Genkai lui mit dans les mains. Il partit en trombe avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'informer de la jolie marque qui ornait sa joue et de ses cheveux éclatés. A côté de ses pompes, Hiei demanda :

― C'était quoi _ça_ ?

― Ses élèves vont sans doute bien rire, dit-elle d'un air amusé. J'en connais un qui va passer une sale journée.

― Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est pass...

― J'ignorais que tu avais l'alcool si heureux, Hiei !

― Nani ?!

― Tu aurais dû te voir, complètement hilare. C'était quelque chose !

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?!

― Mon vin chaud à la cannelle a eu un effet foudroyant, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

Hiei resta interdit.

_« Quel vin chaud ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? Oh putain ne me dites pas que... »_

― Kurama et toi avez beaucoup apprécié le vin chaud que j'ai préparé hier comme avant-goût de Noël. Et moi, je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié le spectacle.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Hiei insista sur chacun des mots. Il ne buvait jamais plus qu'il pouvait le supporter, sauf de rares fois lorsqu'il était seul et ne risquait pas de se retrouver dans une situation compromettante. Il détestait ne pas se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait.

― J'avais préparé trois litres de vin chaud à la cannelle, j'avoue m'être laissée emportée, j'en ai fait plus que je le voulais à la base, mais comme vous étiez là, vous m'avez aidé à ne – presque – rien jeter ! commença-t-elle d'un ton taquin. Tu es devenu très gai assez vite. Kurama, lui, eh bien je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il a l'alcool triste ! Il a commencé à philosopher sur la triste vie du verre qui est condamné à être vidé, ce qui t'as bien fait rire. Crois-moi, c'était quelque chose.

Interloqué, le Koorime ne répondit pas. La soirée était toujours perdue dans un épais brouillard.

_« Merde ! Mais quel crétin ! Hiei, tu sais très bien que tu glousse comme un imbécile dès que tu as un coup dans le nez ! Tu pouvais pas t'arrêter à quelques verres ?! Encore heureux que l'autre crétin de Kuwabara n'ait pas été là ! »_

Il se flagellait intérieurement. Amusée par les expressions du Jaganshi, Genkai le laissa encaisser la nouvelle et mis la table.

― Si Kurama a sauté le petit déjeuner, toi, tu ne vas pas le bouder, si ?

_« Hn ! Génial, de quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ?! »_

A quelques kilomètres de là, un professeur de français de l'université de Mushiyori arrivé dix minutes après ses élèves subissait avec un calme difficilement conservé leurs railleries.

― Dure nuit, Minamino-sensei ?

La classe éclata de rire. Leur professeur, d'ordinaire toujours impeccable et ponctuel, avait les cheveux en bataille et une superbe marque de montre sur une joue. Kurama expira profondément et tenta de garder son calme.

_« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer hier soir ? J'ai corrigé leurs copies et après ? Merde ! Et si ceux là ne la ferment pas bientôt, ils ont tâter de mon rose whip ! »_

Il sortit les copies de son sac et les claqua contre le bureau. Le silence revint brusquement.

― A votre place, je ne la ramènerai pas autant. C'est la-men-table ! Vous êtes en deuxième année d'université, vous faites du français approfondis depuis huit ans. Un niveau aussi bas est inadmissible. Sortez immédiatement de quoi prendre le corrigé. Et faites silence !

* * *

N'oubliez pas que c'est toujours avec modération. Nous sommes bien d'accord ? Bien !

Après ça, je me demande bien ce que donnera la fête de Nouvel An... Rendez-vous à l'OS n°25 pour le grand final ? Mais si.

En espérant que ça vous aura plu ! Merci à celles et ceux qui laisseraient des reviews.


End file.
